Wrapped Around Her Finger
by twilightfan4
Summary: Inspired by the song, All American Girl by Carrie Underwood.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's based on the song, All American Girl by Carrie Underwood.  
It's a great song, you should check it out.  
Anyways, R&R.  
If you have any ideas for the story, let me know._**

Disclaimer :: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

"A baby boy" I thought to myself as I held Renee's hand, waiting for the doctor to enter the room. Everything was perfect. I had an amazing wife, who I loved everything about, and now I was going to have a son within the next few minutes. I could already see it now. We'd spend the summers fishing and watching sports on tv. Then in the Fall, I would go to the football stadium and watch my son be a starter for the Forks High Spartans. It was my ideal life.

"Charlie, get that doctor in here NOW! I'm having this baby, with or without him!" She said releasing the death grip she had on my hand and giving me a slight push towards the door.

"Excuse me, my wife is having my child like right now and we'd really appreciate it if we could get a doctor in here." I said as I walked over to the nurses station.

"That's where I come in." A young blonde man said walking towards me, clipboard in hand. He didn't look too much older than me.

"Are you the doctor?"

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen. How's your wife doing?" He said, writing on the clipboard as we approached the door to Renee's room.

"Uhm, she's in a lot of pain." I said cringing at the memory of her constant yelling.

"Ha, that's normal." He said opening the door, "Hello, Renee. How are you feeling?"

"Getting this baby out of me. NOW, Carlisle." She yelled, before she grabbed her stomach wincing in pain.

"Will do, Renee." He said as some nurses entered the room. Suddenly, I could smell the blood. The rusty, salty smell that always makes me nauseous. This time was no different. I held my nose, but it didn't help much because, within no time I passed out.

"Mr. Swan?" A nurse said shaking me awake, "Are you awake? Your a father now!"

"A father! She's already had the baby?! Oh no, she's gonna kill me. She said she wanted me there when he was born." I said taking in my surroundings. Someone must have taken me to the waiting room.

"He? I think you mean she, Mr. Swan. You have a daughter." She smiling at me, "You can go see her now if you want. She's in the room with Renee."

I quickly got up and ran towards the room. A girl? Since when is it a girl? The doctor specifically told us that Renee was going to have a boy?

I opened the door and sure enough, Renee was holding a baby in a little pink blanket.

"Charlie, she's beautiful. Come here and look at her." Renee said, motioning me over.

And with that one glance at the little baby girl, my heart was stolen. I knew that this beautiful baby girl was going to be the center of my world. I would give her everything I possibly could and I would never let anyone hurt her. So maybe she wouldn't be the football star, but she was my baby girl and that's all that mattered. Life was officially perfect.

**16 years later....**

"Alice, come on. Cheerleading? Do you actually think that I could make the cheerleading squad? I can barely walk without tripping over my feet. There's no way on Earth I would ever be coordinated enough to cheer." I stated, completely shocked that Alice even suggested that I tryout with her.

"So your a little clumsy, who isn't? I mean, have you ever seen Lauren walk? Let me tell you, that isn't exactly my definition of graceful. But she's a cheerleader." She said raising her eyebrows causing me to laugh. She stopped at her locker, "You would be great, Bella. They would be privelaged to have you on their team."

Yeah, that's Alice for you. Always positive, "Thanks Al, but i dont know about this." I said looking nervously down at my feet.

"You'll be fine, I pinky promise. Tryouts are tomorrow, out on the field since it's supposed to be so nice tomorrow. No rain at all. Such strange weather for Forks, dont you think." She rambled, placing her books in her messenger bag and closing the locker door. She stepped back, taking a good look at me, "Bells, I know your nervous and you have every right to be. But I miss my best friend. We've not been as close as we used to since freshman year. We never get to spend any time together and I miss that. So, this way we'll see each other all the time. Not just in between practicing and games. Just give it a shot. Please, for me?"

"Okay, I'll be there. But just for you." I said flashing her a smile. She squealed and pulled me in for a bonecrushing hug.

"Yay, I'm so excited. You'll love it, Bella. But I gotta go, Jasper's waiting for me outside. I'll call you later, okay." She said as she turned and practically bounced down the hallway to the door that lead to the parking lot. I laughed quietly as I turned, walking towards my own locker. The halls were already deserted only 5 mintues after the bell had rung. Even the teachers had already locked up their classrooms and left. I could hear the water dripping from the broken pipe on the water fountain as I passed. The school was actually kind of eery when it's empty. Suddenly the overhead lights went off. I turned my head quickly to see Pete the janitor walking away from the switches. I turned back around and ran straight into something hard spilling my books every where.

"Ugh." I grimaced as I bent down to pick up the mess. I looked up to see no one other than Edward Cullen, "Ohmygosh, I am so sorry. I'm just so clumsy and the lights went off and I wasnt paying attention..." I rambled nervously as I began shuffling my books together.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay, no big deal." He said leaning down and picking up my copy of Wuthering Heights, "So, you like to read?" He said as he handed me my book, staring at me with those piercing green eyes.

"Y-yeah. I do." I said, stumbling over my words.

"That's interesting. I don't know many people who like to read the classics just for fun." He said flashing me a crooked grin, "I'm Edward."

"Bella." I said grabbing the last book and standing back up.

"That's pretty name. I don't think I've seen you around before, Bella. Are you new?"

"Uhm, actually I've lived here my whole life. I'm just kinda quiet." I said blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe, I'm just not very observant. Though I don't see how I could've missed someone as pretty as you." He said causing a new blush to form across my cheeks. Did Edward Cullen, star football player, say that I was pretty?

"Uh, thanks." I said looking at my feet, "I gotta go, see you around." I said taking off down the hallway before he could reply.

"Yeah, see ya." He said, quietly to himself with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yay, chapter 2 !!  
im beginning to rlly like this story.  
i might actually finish one. i know shocking right. lol._****_  
anyways, R&R.  
enjoy!_**

* * *

After Bella told me that she had lived here all along, I began to realize that I practically live in a bubble. I only talk to the jocks and I only date the homecoming queens; and where had that got me, no where. I'm not satisfied. I pretty much live the life that everyone dreams of, but it's empty. The only real friends that I have are Jasper and Emmett. No one else really cares, they just want to be popular. That's what I hate most about being the starting quarterback, everyone wants to be my "friend" but only to fit in. No one really cares what I'm actually saying or how I really feel. They don't even take the time to talk about anything other than football or parties or fights. It was boring having everyone react like robots around you, only doing what they thought was cool not what they really wanted to do.

That's why I can't stop thinking about Bella. Even though I've only spoken to her for those few minutes, she seems different. I mean she's reading Wuthering Heights, a book that I'm pretty sure no one in our school would read unless it was assigned in class. And I like the way she took off down the hallway before I could even a mutter a goodbye. She was going to be a challenge and I liked that. Girls shouldn't be easy to get. Guys should have to put up a little bit of a chase.

And in today alone, I've learned so much from just taking a step back and noticing the people around me. I found out that I have French and Biology with Bella. In French, she sits 2 seats in front of me. The entire class period, she seemed in a daze. She had a art pad out, drawing as Mr. Bourke rambled on and on about his latest trip to Paris. And in Biology, she sits beside Mike Newton, whom apparently annoys her to no end. She tried to hide her disgust but, she sneakily pointed her chair away from him when she first entered the classroom and when he tried to speak to her, her nose cringe slightly signaling that she really didn't want to be in the conversation but was too sweet to do anything about it.

I want to talk to her again, but I couldn't. I hate to admit it, but she intimidates me. I'm afraid that she'll wrinkle her nose when I tried to start conversation with her or she'd simply run away like she had before. I don't know if I could take rejection from her.

The bell interrupted me from my previous thoughts. I got up, throwing my bag over my shoulder and making my way to the football complex. I had to get my mind set for practice. We had a big game tomorrow and there was going to be college scouts there, so I needed to play my best. I got dressed quickly and walked out on the field with Emmett to pass a little before everyone else came out.

"So, how's things going with Rosalie?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"Great, let me tell you that girl is good." Emmett said with a naughty smile.

"Gross, Em. I really don't want to hear that about my sister." Jasper said smacking him in the back of the head as he walked by him.

"Hey, it's not like you and Alice aren't the same way." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Jasper said, getting a little embarrassed.

"I'm just saying." Em said, laughing louder.

"Boys! Quiet down! This is practice, you need to get serious. We have a big game tomorrow. A lot is riding on this one." Coach Olsen yelled, "And we're not alone today either. Since the weather is so nice today, I told the cheerleading squad that they could hold their tryouts out here as long as they try to keep the volume down a little. Now I expect that you boys are mature enough to be able to keep your minds on the game instead of the young ladies, but if you can't then there will be consequences to pay. Understand?"

"Got it, Coach." Emmett said, though we all knew that he would more than likely be paying the consequences later.

"Then let's get started. Line up some, defense." Coach yelled.

So, coach did expect to stay focused and I really did want to do well, but a little petite brunette kept stealing my attention.

"Bella Swan, your up next." Rosalie, the captain of the cheerleading team, yelled. "Oops, I'm supposed to be quiet. My bad." She said earning a laugh from the girls and Emmett.

"Emmett , quit paying attention to your girlfriend and get your head in the game." Coach screamed, his expression angry.

I laughed quietly, before I tried to focus on football. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop staring at Bella. She was such a good cheerleader. She executed every movement of the school song with precision and perfection. She was certain to make it. I could already picture her in that tiny little cheerleading skirt, with those long legs...

"Edward! Stop daydreaming! You just missed the entire play!" Coach screamed, throwing his clipboard to the ground.

"Eddie's distracted by the cheerleaders too, Coach. Can't say I blame him." Emmett said nudging Jasper. Jasper laughed and nodded.

"That's it! Edward, Emmett, Jasper, GO RUN! And don't stop until I tell you too!" Coach screamed pointing to the sidelines.

We ran to the sidelines starting our laps quietly. All of the girls, turned to see why Coach was yelling so loud. I smiled shyly, my eyes on Bella. She smiled back with a giggle, but she didn't take her eyes off me.

Coach made us run for the next 10 minutes and when we started practicing again, it was brutal. But the team was doing good, we might actually win. After I showered, I told Jasper and Emmett. We had plans to go get something to eat, like we always do. I got dressed and grabbed my stuff, walking outside to find Jasper with Alice and Bella. My nerves shot up.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" I asked my eyes on Bella and surprisingly, hers were on me.

"He's with Rose. He decided to go out to eat with her today. Go figure, right?"

"Right." I said smiling, my gaze never leaving Bella's. She smiled too.

"Okay, so I think Jazzy and I are going to go eat grab some pizza or something. You wouldn't mind giving us a little privacy would you?" Alice said winking at me and leaning her head towards Bella.

"Yeah, you guys can go alone. I'm not really feeling pizza anyway." I said, getting the point.

"Oh, okay. I-I don't want pizza either." Bella said, understanding where this was going. She looked shyly at the ground.

"Love you, Bells. Call me!" She said taking Jasper's hand and walking toward his car.

I turned my attention back to Bella. "You know, if you need a ride or you possibly want to get something to eat..." I said smiling at her, she didn't smile back.

"Uhm..."She said, kind of dazed.

"If you don't want to, I understand." I said throwing my stuff over my shoulder again.

"No, I want to." She said quickly, causing me to laugh.

"Well, let's go then." I said motioning to my car.

* * *

"You know, you've been really quiet over there." Edward said, flashing me a beautiful smile before turning the stereo down.

"Well, I told you I was shy. Didn't I?" I said blushing.

"Yeah, you did." He said, "So, how'd tryouts go? Did you make the team?"

"Actually, I did. I was so surprised. I was prepared for them to laugh me off the field."

"I saw you," He said, before quickly turning his head but I still saw him blushing, "I mean got glimpses of your tryout. You did great. Your too modest, Bella."

"Thanks, but it's not modesty." I said blushing, as usual.

"I think you don't see yourself, very clearly. From what I see your an amazing girl." He said smiling at me.

"You can see that over 30 minutes at the Mexican Restaurant?" I said laughing. I don't understand why he was acting so interested. There is no way that Edward Cullen could actually like me. I so wasn't his type.

"Definitely, I realized that when I bumped into you in the hallway." He said staring at me, his gaze intense, "Even with just barely speaking to you, I know your different than the other girls. And I like that..a lot. It's nice to speak to someone who does more than gossip and flirt."

"Uhm, thanks." I said, looking away trying to hide the huge smile on my face, "This is my house."

"Bella, I was wondering.." He said, suddenly becoming very interested in a loose thread on his seat.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Will you wear my jersey tomorrow? I mean you don't have to, but if you want to.."He said nervously.

"Edward, stop. Of course I will." I said smiling as I turned to open my door.

"Bella," He said placing a hand under my chin, turning my head towards him. Suddenly we were close, face to face. He stared at me, his eyes thoughtful and full of excitement. Then, it disappeared and was replaced with sadness. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Good night."

Dazzled, I clumsily climbed out of the car and grabbed my bags. He smiled at me and gave me a wink before I closed the door and waved good-bye. I walked to the porch where I stood until I saw the sleek, black mustang(sorry, h'm tired of Edward having a Volvo.) disappear around the corner, still completely stunned. I needed to call Alice, now.

* * *

**_Btw, there's a link on my page for a picture of the football stadium and Edward's car.  
Just in case your interested.  
:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm extremely sorry that it has taken me this long to get a new chapter out.  
I had writer's block & school & cheerleading & so much has been goin on lately that i didn't have any time.  
But I should've had it up sooner, regardless. **

**For those of you reading my other stories,  
I'm not rlly sure if i'm gonna finish them right now.  
I have summer projects to do for school  
& im not sure if i can finish them in time for school & finish all of my stories.  
so, im terribly sorry.**

**Some people said that Edward & Bella's relationship was moving kinda fast,  
i'm sorry that it was, i didn't even notice it until you guys pointed it out.  
so i tried to fix it a little. **

**anyway, i want to get at least 10 reviews before i'll continue.  
i want to know that ppl actually like this story.**

As I fumbled through my keys to try to unlock the front door, I saw the curtains move in the living room window. I quickly opened the door to see my dad sitting on the couch pretending to read the newspaper, looking very suspicious.

"Hey dad." I said, leaning over the couch and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Hey baby girl, good day at school?" He asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, it was. I made the squad."

"That's great, sweetie. I'm happy for you." He said looking back to his paper as I walked away.

"Oh and by the way, dad," I said, pausing at the foot of the stairs, "Next time you want to sneak a peek, make sure that your newspaper isn't upside down. It makes you look less suspicious."

His face turned blood red with embarassment. I laughed and continued up to my room.

xXx

"Okay, spill." Alice said as I climbed into her car the next morning.

"There's really not much to say, we out to eat and then he drove me home." I turned on the music and turned to look out the window so Alice couldn't interogate me any longer. She quickly turned it back off.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know that there is much more than that. What did you guys talk about? Was he flirty? Did you have fun?" She said, flailing her hands around. Alice is notorious for talking with her hands.

"Alice, hands on the wheel. I don't wanna die."

"Oh shut up, your not gonna die. You know i'm a much better driver than that." She said smiling at me, "Now answer my questions."

"Okay, okay. Uhm, we talked about school and our families at first. But then it got kinda personal. We started talking about our interests. He told me that he thought I was different than most of the other girls at school. That it was nice to talk to someone different. As for the flirting thing, I don't really know. Sometimes he did, but I don't really know Alice. I've never been in a relationship before. I'm not exactly a favorite among the guys.."

"Bella, your a very pretty girl. Guys are always staring at you when you walk down the hall. I guess you just don't notice them." I was about to argue that, but Alice waved her hand through the air signaling that it was over. "Now, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, i did. It was definetely interesting and he was very sweet, such a gentleman." I said, smiling.

"That's all that matters, i guess. That you had fun. I'm so glad that your cheering now, Bells." She said pulling into a parking space at school, "You hardly get out and have fun. But trust me, I'm gonna break you of that habit."

"Oh gosh." I said laughing as I grabbed my bag. Jasper was leaned against his car in the spot beside of us, waiting for Alice.

"Hey Jasper," I waved and started walking towards the school.

"Bella!" I heard some yell from behind me. I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me. I smiled but I kept walking, the bell was about to ring. When I ride with Alice, we're always late.

"Hey, I figured I should give you this." He said handing me his jersey, his crooked smile in place.

"Thanks." I said. I looked down at my watch and picked up my pace ; two minutes til bell time.

"Hey speed demon," Edward said chuckling, keeping right up with me. "You could slow it down a bit. This is not the Indy 500."

"It is if we want to get to class on time." I said. I heard him stop behind me. I turned around.

"This is my class." He said, he took a step toward me. "Look Bella, a bunch of us are getting together at Emmett's house after the game. I was wanting to know if you'd wanna go with me."

I stood still, not knowing what to say. Edward Cullen could not be asking me to go to a party with him. I mean we had gone out to eat, but that was more of a pity thing cause Alice left me without a ride. This was more like a date.

"Uhm, do you want to?" He asked again, confused that I hadn't answered him.

"Uhm, I can't. I have things to do." I mumbled, turning around. This can't be for real, there has to be a catch to it. The most popular guy in school does not hang out with a nobody like me this much in one week.

"Bella," He said grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him. "What is it that you have to do?"

Oh gosh, come up with an excuse Bella. Anything will do. Just tell him something.

"Uhm, I have to clean. To clean the house. The house is a mess."

"You have to clean the house tonight? After the football game? Can't wait until tomorrow?" He asked confused.

"No, it definetely can't wait. Have to do it tonight." I said turning to leave again.

"Oh, well okay." He said looking disappointed, "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya." I said, walking down the hall. Before I got to my door, the bell rang. I was late.

xXx

"What are you doing tonight, Bells?" Alice asked as we walked out of the stadium. The boys had just won, 49 to 7.

"Nothing much, I'm stayin in tonight. I'm a little tired." I lied, keeping my head down.

"Okay, I'll let you have this night in cause from now on your gonna have plenty of fun nights out. I'll make sure of it." She laughed as she grabbed Jasper's hand and walked towards his car.

I quickly ran to my mine, hoping that Edward wouldn't see me. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I hated lying but something definetely wasn't right about this situation. I couldn't be for real.

I drove back to my house. My parents weren't home. They'd decided to go to Port Angeles for the night saying that it'd been a long time since they'd had some alone time.

I quickly changed out of my uniform and into some old sweats and a forks police station tshirt courtesy of my dad's work. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and went down to the kitchen. I grabbed a tub of Ben & Jerry's and sat down in the living room to watch a movie. I scrolled the movies on the guide until I found my all time favorite, She's All That. As soon as I got situated, I heard a knock at the door.

"Ugh," I said, reluctantly walking to the door. Who in the world would be at my house this late at night?

"Edward?" I said confused, when I opened the door to see him standing in front of me.

"Hey Bella. You said you were cleaning so, I figured I'd help out." He said smiling innocently at me, "But it looks to me like the house is pretty clean already."

"Oh, yeah. I got home and my parents had already cleaned up. Lucky me, right?" I lied, closing the door behind Edward as he walked in.

"Yeah, lucky you." He said with a smirk, "Look Bella, if you didn't want to hang out you could've just told me. I would've understood."

"It's not that I don't want to, Edward. It's just..this. This isn't serious is it?" I confessed.

"What isn't serious?" He said confused.

"Us, Edward. Me and you. You don't seriously like me, do you?"

"Bella. You don't think that I'd keep chasing after you if I didn't like you, do you? Of course I like you. From what I've seen so far, you seem like a pretty cool girl. I want to get to know you, Bella. Seriously." He said placing one hand on my cheek, making me look him in the eyes.

"Well then, I was watching my favorite movie when you came. Come watch with me." I said taking his hand and pulling him into the living room. I smiled up at him, before taking a seat on the couch, "You can get to know the real me."

* * *

**Okay, let me know what you think. Remember 10 reviews! (:**

**XOXO,  
twilightfan4**

* * *


End file.
